A Series of One-Shots: Rival Centered
by blackopalz21
Summary: [Rival: one of two or more striving to reach or obtain something that only one can possess; one striving for competitive advantage.] Because without them, where would we be? Light romance/pairing teasings, humor.


Hospitals were one of those things Green couldn't stand. The suffocating smell, the stiff starch coated blankets, the eerie silent atmosphere – every single aspect of them. The man was known for being a complete thick-headed jerk, but even he had his "Achilles heel". He could stand the sobs and tantrums of defeated trainers in his Gym, he could stand the glares he received from a certain red headed boy, and he could stand his beloved grandfather forgetting his name too. Heck, he could stand a Johto trainer calling him every single day at the most random times. Well, maybe he got a bit irritated at that, but he could still put up with it. The main point was that Green could not stand hospitals. Ever.

How he managed to land himself in one was a bit of an ironic situation.

…

…

"Uh….Hi there…"

"… …"

Green gulped and shifted uncomfortably in his position on the folding bed. He turned his gaze to look out the window, trying to avoid the stare of his newest visitor. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he took in the figure standing beside the bed before looking away. The red cap and sleeveless vest with jeans outfit was unmistakable to the brown haired man.

The Champion Red was visiting him in the hospital.

"C'mon, Red… say something…" He began nervously, shifting his eyes from the man to the linen covering his body. "…Anything…"

Silence.

The brown haired boy couldn't take the nerve-wracking quietness of it all. Ignited with pent-up stress, he snapped his head up to glare at Red.

"I bet you're just laughing at me on the inside, huh?" He questioned coldly, knowing already it would take more than that to get a response. "Or do you just pity me just because I'm here?"

More silence.

Green was fuming on the inside, wringing the bed sheets tightly in his hands. Just how much was his rival going to aggravate him? The brown haired boy growled lowly under his breath as his grip on the sheets tightened.

"Say something, dammit!" He yelled, gritted his teeth in frustration. Red just stared blankly at him with a calm demeanor that made Green infuriated. Pikachu leaped down from the Champion's shoulders and dashed to join the Gym Leader's Eevee on the windowsill. Red still stood there, unfazed by the disappearance of his trusted Pokémon that was previously sitting on his shoulders.

"… … .."

The corner of Green's mouth twitched in annoyance. If his best friend was going to play that way, he'd sure show him who was boss around here.

"Well, I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here, huh?" He sniffed, tilting his chin up to pointedly gaze harshly at the black haired boy. "There couldn't be another reason as to why you're here anyway."

Red's eyes danced in amusement for a fleeting second before they returned to the glassy, inattentive look they always carried. Green didn't notice.

"So anyway," He began, folding his arms across his chest. "The reason I'm in this hell hole is because of this bratty trainer throwing a fit in my Gym."

The Champion raised his eyebrows at this declaration, the amusement in his eyes appearing once more before disappearing altogether entirely. Green still didn't notice.

"The damn brat let his Rhydon rage after he lost to me." He recollected, frowning deeply at the memory. "It was like he set hell loose, the way that Pokémon tore up the place."

Red stood unfazed by the remark, his expression void of any emotion. Green glanced up in time to notice this before scoffing.

"Anyway, before I can even call out Gyarados to drown him, the Pokémon comes charging up to me." He smiled wryly to himself, shaking his head before continuing. "So then I end up here with a bunch of smashed up ribs and a few broken bones."

"… … …"

The corner of Green's mouth twitched, agitated and frustrated by his rival. Taking deep breaths, the brown haired boy desperately tried to calm himself.

The efforts were wasted.

"Red, I've told you everything that happened to me. Say something alrea-… Huh?"

Fresh flowers appeared from behind Red's back and were quickly placed in a vase besides the hospital bed, the action done silently. He swiftly discarded the wrappings of the bouquet in the trash and ruffled the Gym Leader's hair.

"…Hope you get better, Green."

With that statement left hanging in the air, the black haired boy strode out of the room, quietly shutting the door beside him. Green sat motionless for a few moments.

…

"…The hell?"

* * *

**A/N: To make sure there is no confusion… The "Blue" in the Pokémon Game Series was supposed to be called "Green", but since Pokémon Green was not serialized in the US, we call the rival "Blue" here in the US. I'm calling him Green 'cause I like the name Green better :D **

**Anyway, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic revolving around the rivals of Pokémon! I'm not too sure of who to do next, so suggestions would be greatly appreciated! **

**This may be a bit redundant, but please review.**

**{Z-blackopalz21}**


End file.
